


Nightmares

by Hannahdaspannah



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahdaspannah/pseuds/Hannahdaspannah
Summary: Having just woken up from his coma and spent a lovely day out and about with his best friend, Hiccup & Toothless settle down for the night back at home...
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

Hiccup and Toothless were having a lovely day together, Toothless especially as he was overjoyed that Hiccup had finally woken up. He was keeping a very close eye on his boy though and wouldn't let him attempt much walking on this first day awake again. Hiccup didn't complain at this as his leg was very sore and he was struggling to walk far without his scaly crutch to lean on.

After what felt like a very long day to Hiccup (he still couldn't quite get used to everyone in the village smiling at him and being friendly) he and Toothless finally returned home to eat with his dad, this was new too, Stoick wasn't usually home as his job as the Chief kept him out for long hours so Hiccup would eat on his own or more recently in the cove with Toothless. Whilst he liked these changes it was going to take a while for him to get used to them.

After he had eaten and was pleasantly surprised to find his dad had already provided plenty of fish for Toothless so he didn't need to, it seemed they had a sort of routine sorted between them which pleased him greatly he struggled to his feet and headed for the stairs only to be stopped by his great scaly protector. He noticed his dad had got to his feet too and was inwardly glad about Toothless' speed as he did NOT fancy being carried by his dad like a baby thank you very much!

Nodding at his son and wishing him a good night Stoick settled in his chair and began whittling, when he had the time to do this he liked to do so before bed as he found it calmed his mind and helped him to wind down after a long day. Upstairs Toothless helped to steady Hiccup as he got ready for bed and then after setting him down on his bed gently removed the new prosthetic leg making Hiccup sigh in relief. Toothless then proceeded to lick the slightly reddened wound which soothed it considerably. Hiccup smiled and thanked Toothless before getting comfortable in his bed and wishing his dragon a good night's sleep.

It felt like he hadn't long been asleep when he woke up again. Wondering what had woken him he laid there for a moment until he heard soft moaning from his dragon's bed. Oh, it appears dragons can have nightmares too Hiccup realised. Only thinking about his best bud and how he needed to comfort him, he went to get out of bed and forgot about his leg (in his defence he was still adjusting to the loss) and landed on the floor with a crash. This did achieve one thing; it woke Toothless from his nightmare rather abruptly at that.

"Owwww that was stupid" Hiccup muttered then got a face full of concerned dragon, thankfully he hadn't alerted his dad also. "I'm OK bud but you weren't were you, nightmares are nasty things and I don't mean the dragon" he said smiling and getting a snort from his friend and his special smile in response. Hiccup lay there on the floor comforting his best bud for a while before he started shivering a bit. Instantly Toothless had gently lifted him and was placing him back on his bed, as he was settling down again ready to go back to sleep Hiccup noticed Toothless was shaking slightly, obviously still pretty shaken up by his nightmare.

"Oh bud come here, that was a bad one wasn't it" Hiccup said Toothless moaned and nodded his head. Hiccup sat on the edge of his bed, stroking Toothless' head which was on his lap, thinking about how best he could help his friend, also knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep while Toothless was still upset. Hmmmmm...Aha!

"Toothless help me up please bud?" bemused Toothless helped him then realised where they were heading to, ohhhhh clever, very clever. Smiling Hiccup said "Yup mind if I share with you tonight bud? Only I don't think my bed is quite big enough for us both" he got very generously licked for this as Toothless showed his love and gratitude.

"Ack, ewww bud you know this doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said smiling at his friend, Toothless snorted and grinned back at Hiccup. The pair of them settled down together on Toothless' bed and settled down once more to sleep.

"Night bud" Toothless crooned his response and settled himself tighter around Hiccup to keep him warm through the night. This was how Stoick found them in the morning and thus was the way things happened from here on in, each time one of them had a nightmare they woke the other up and they continued their night's sleep happily curled up together on Toothless' bed.

Together.


End file.
